The Massacre
by GaaraandAikoforever
Summary: This is my version of how Itachi killed his family. What if he didn't leave alone? What if he brought someone with him? What if nobody liked this person and their parents abused her? That person was Sakura. ItaSakGarSasu Lemons in later chapters.
1. Cold Night

Hi everybody! I hope you all enjoy my story! It's my first one on the internet.

Summary:This is my version of how Itachi kills his family. What if Itachi didn't leave by himself? What if he brought someone with him?Someone that nobody liked and who's parents abused her? That someone was, Sakura**.ItaxSakxGarxSasu**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. **Or would I?**

* * *

Cold Night 

It was a cold, cold night when he did it. He had killed them all. All accept one. Sasuke. He had decided to let him live so he would suffer knowing he wasn't strong enough to protect his parents.

Flashback

"You can't hurt them, Itachi!" Sasuke said with venom.

Itachi just stared at him blankly.

"Stop staring at me, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi's face.

"Sasuke……………move,"Itachi said calmly.

"Never I will not let you harm them any further!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Always yelling Sasuke. Always yelling."

Sasuke was fuming.

"Now I'm going to ask you this one more time. Move, Sasuke." Itachi said very calmly.

"**I. WILL. NOT. MOVE. ITACHI." **Sasuke said on the verge of yelling.

While sasuke was saying this Itachi was walking very slowly up to him. When Sasuke was done talking, Itachi moved at the speed of light and was about to kill Sasuke, but instead he touched two pressure points in his neck. Sasuke fell down. He was out, way out.

Then, he walked over to the two adults lying on the floor, unconscious. He walked up to the male adult and took a kunai and threw it into his heart and he took several other kunais and stuck them in all the vital spots. **HE WAS DEAD IN LESS THAN A MINUTE.**

Next, he walked over to the female adult. He did the same thing he did to her as he did to the male. **SHE WAS DEAD IN LESS THAN 30 SECONDS.** Even faster than the male did.

When he was finally done he stepped back and admired his work. He was extremely pleased. There was blood splattered all over the walls and all over the floor. **HE** was even covered in blood. So after a moment of thinking, he went up to his room and took a bath. After he was finished with his bath, he gathered all the things he would need for his journey, and he walked out of the house, not even looking back at it.

--------------------------------------

Sakura was having a pretty bad day. First of all, her parents had decided to abuse her again. So, she now had lots of cuts and bruises all over her body. Because of the beatings she had run out of the house.

She had been running for a while, blindly (I might add), when she ran into a guy and knocked him over.

'Oh my gosh. I just knocked over a guy. I just knocked over a guy by the looks of it is strong. Oh Dear Lord, don't let me die.'

"Are you alright sir?" Sakura asked the man.

A grunt was all she got while the man was pulling himself up.

'Not only was he a guy, he was extremely hot and an Anbu captain and he was ITACHI!'

-------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Itachi asked gruffly.

"I'm……..I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura said shakily.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night. Not to mention you're crying?" Itachi also noted she looked like she had been beat up really……..really bad.

"I could…..I could ask you the same question Itachi," Sakura said boldly.

"Well I just got done killing all of my family except, Sasuke," Itachi said very……..very absentmindedly.

Sakura was shocked.

Itachi was doing his nails.

"You're telling me you just killed your family and you're leaving Konoha." Sakura said in one breath all in a rush.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Hmmmm……………..Can I come?!!!!!"

Itachi considered it for a while. He now came to a conclusion. "Yes, you can come with me."

When Sakura heard this, she screamed and hugged Itachi, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!"

"Arghhhh………get off me Sakura."

When Sakura heard this she gasped and stopped hugging him. 'That's the first time he's used my name.'

"Let's go Sakura," Itachi had switched back to stone cold mode.

"Alright."

With that said, they were off.

---------------------------------

6 hours later…………..

"Sooooooo. Where exactly are we going, because I'm just plain tired?" Sakura ranted.

"Well for the past five years I have built fortress so well built that I am the only one that knows how to get in." Itachi said proudly.

"That's great (sarcasm) **BUT WHERE EXACTLY IS IT!!!!**" Sakura screamed, "I'm hungry and tired and I won't go another foot without knowing where we are going!" and with that she abruptly skidded to a stop.

Itachi skidded to a stop too a few feet in front of Sakura.

"We are going to a rouge village in Gold Country (made that up all by my wee little self)."

"Gold country, but that's a very dangerous place! How'd you survive?!!" But then it dawned on Sakura how he survived.

"Oh"

"Yep"

"Gold country is only one hour away at max and we can have food when we get there. Then, rest for the night at this inn I know of.

* * *

I hope you all liked my story. 

**I want reviews! If I don't get five reviews that aren't flames I'll update.But only then.That goes for all the chapters.**


	2. Memories

**Hey everybody! I know it's taken me a while to update but I was on vacation in Hawaii!(don't hate me!) and there was no computer there so I couldn't update..**

**I'm reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorryyyyyyyy. Please forgive me (puppy dog eyes)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's sad I know but that's life for ya! If I did own Naruto, I'd have a limo and a mansion. Oh, well. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Memories………**

The pain was almost too much to bear. They cut her stomach again with the kunais. There was not a spot on her body that did not have blood on it. She was starting to fell hazy from the amount of blood loss. She wasn't even registering that they were cutting her anymore. The next thing she heard was sirens, and then she felt the pain come back all over again.

She woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Her screams had carried over to the room across the hall and woke a certain Uchiha up. Itachi ran in the room to see what the matter was.

"Sakura what is the matter?" Itachi asked.

"It's those damn dreams again. They keep happening **a lot,**" Sakura shakily explained.

"Well I guess now would be as good a time as any to talk to you," Itachi said while making his way to her bed and sat on it making himself comfortable.

"Talk to me about what?" Sakura asked.

"Well since you are now 15, I was thinking"

"Thinking what Itachi?"

"I was thinking that you could go to Konoha and keep an eye on my brother, Sasuke, and the kyuubi, Naruto. And tell me how strong they have gotten."

"What!? Go back to Konoha! But my parents will be there and" she was cut off by Itachi.

"You're parents are dead now. After you left, they both drank themselves to death. I guess they didn't have a reason to live anymore because they couldn't abuse their child anymore."

"The………….they're dead?"

Itachi nodded his head yes.

**PAUSE** "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura had started to jump up and down in joy." YES!! YES!!! YES!!!!" She was practically running round in circles because she was so happy.

"Sakura," Itachi said………..no answer, "SAKURA" he said a little bit louder…………………..still no answer, "**SAKURA!**" he yelled.

Sakura screamed, "**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** She composed herself and said through gritted teeth,"WHAT?":# grrrrr

"Well are you going to go to Konoha? (He added) For me." Itachi said with puppy dog eyes.

"But. But. But. **I CAN'T RESIST THOSE EYES!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH :**" Sakura had tears flowing from her eyes.

Itachi was smirking.

"Fine. I'll go, but only on one condition."

"Anything, my dear cherry blossom." Itachi said sweetly.

"Ummmmmmmmmm……………OH! I know!"

Itachi sweatdropped. 'She didn't even know the one condition……….She watches too many movies' Itachi thought while shaking his head.

"If I find people I like you can't kill them unless I tell you, you can. Okay?"

"Alright blossom. DEAL." They shook hands. "You'll be leaving tomorrow. Get your stuff ready."

"Ok!" was her only answer.

Itachi and the whole Akatsuki had been training Sakura for the past four years and she had finally become everybody's equal and had even surpassed most of them, including him. She was now fifteen and ready to look after his brother and the kyuubi. She had actually been ready at thirteen, but he kept training her for the next two years because he wanted to be extra sure she was ready. And she was. The only thing that bothered him was that she was extremely beautiful and he was like an overprotective father to Sakura. If anything happened to her, he would freak out and kill the asshole that hurt his precious Sakura. But then he remembered Sakura was probably stronger than him, so she would be fine. But still……….

"Sakura, I'll be taking you to the edge of the tree line and then you'll have to enter Konoha by yourself."

"O.K. And yes I remember your instructions Itachi," Sakura said while noticing the look he was giving her.

"Let's go."

"Okay. Bye Kisame! Bye Diedra, Sasori, Zetsu! Bye!" Sakura yelled at her friends.

"BYE!" They all yelled back," See you when you get back

When Itachi and Sakura got to the end of the tree line that lead into the opening to Konoha gates, Sakura gave the O.K. and Itachi attacked her enough that she was badly wounded, but she could still walk.

"Bye."

"Bye" and with that Sakura slowly walked up to Konoha's gates and then she fell to the ground unconscious in front of the guards.

She faintly heard them asking who she was and then telling someone to go get Tsunade. The looked like they were confused because of her forehead protector, but then she fully went unconscious.

When she woke up she didn't recognize her surroundings, but then she remembered everything. She immediately started looking at her body and realized she didn't have a scratch on her (that wasn't already there). 'Tsunade must be a really good doctor.'

"Ahhhh…… You're finally awake," a voice said making Sakura jump.

'Damn, I let my guard down. Better not do that again.' She finally looked up at the person, it was a tall woman with a good figure and a doctor's coat on that still had blood all over it. It was her blood, "Who are you?" Sakura finally asked.

"I'm your doctor, Tsunade. I made sure you didn't die, even though I don't know who you are. What made me curious though, is that you had a Konoha protector on. Did you live here before?"

Sakura decided to actually tell her who she was, "Yes, I used to live here. I am Sakura Haruno, I used to live in the Haruno mansion, but I ran away because I was being abused by my parents. By the way, is that mansion still standing?"

"Is that where all you're scars came from?" Tsunade asked. She had seen scars that were all over Sakura's body. A couple of them were over a foot long. They were **horrible**.

"Mostly, the rest came from living on my own in the wilderness fighting people off," Sakura stated.

"That must've been interesting."

"Yup."

"Sakura, may I ask how you were injured so badly?"

"This guy named Itachi did it. He said he was in the Akatsuki or something." Sakura said while yawning.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said leaving her mouth wide open.

"What?"

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Why am I lucky?"

"Most people who come in contact with the Akatsuki die and never come back to their loved ones. Do you know why he let you live?"

"Not at all. All he said was something about '**WE WILL MEET AGAIN**'(DRAMATIC AFFECT)," Sakura said using an exact replica of Itachi's voice. She wasn't exactly lying either, so it was okay.

When Tsunade heard Sakura she started laughing.

"That sounds exactly like **his** voice," a voice said from the doorway.

"Damn't I let my guard down again! I better not do that in a real battle. Itachi would kill me. And I know he would do it ruthlessly.' The thought gave her shivers down her spine. Sasuke noticed, but he thought it was because of him, or so she thought…………… 'Now let's see, raven-colored hair, dark eyes……………. This guy looks like Itachi! He must be------

"Sasuke. I was expecting you. But where's Naruto and Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

At the mention of Kakashi and Naruto's names Sakura snapped her mind back to the conversation. She managed to hide that she wasn't paying attention well. **Very, very, well.**

"The dobe stopped for ramen at Ichiraku's, as usual and Kakashi's late, like always." Sasuke said in a very board manner. He **almost **sounded like Itachi. **Almost.**

"Well could you ----" before Tsunade got to finish her sentence, Naruto busted in (loudly, I might add) with Kakashi walking lazily behind him.

"What'd you want Tsunade?" Naruto asked really fast, like he was on crack or something. (A/N DON'T DO CRACK!)

"Did he get high on ramen again?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

Kakashi just nodded his head.

"So…………… Why'd you call us all here Tsunade?" Kakashi asked after **long** period of silence (COUGH, COUGH, 20 SECONDS, COUGH, COUGH).

"Well, as all of you know you have lost a team member recently. (at the mention of this, everyone, except Sasuke and Sakura bowed their heads. Sasuke because he's a coldhearted bastard and Sakura because she didn't know the person.)So, I decided to put Sakura on your team1" Tsunade said excitedly.

Sakura's head was spinning, 'Hah! Now it'll be easy to keep an eye on the kyuubi and Sasuke. **SCORE!!!!!!!!!!**

There was a pause before anybody said anything. But then Naruto spoke (GROAN), "That'll be great to have a new team member! Especially one as cute as Sakura!"

At this Sakura groaned, **GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN**. "The last thing I need right now is a fan boy." With that she fell back on the bed.

"Nobody heard her. "That will be fine, but who is Sakura, I haven't seen her before?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura? Do you want to answer them, or should I?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll do it." So, she said her story again and she even included Itachi's voice replica.

"WOW!!!! I', surprised you're still alive Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"How did you meet Itachi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, which surprised everyone, although it didn't show on everyone's faces(COUGH, Sakura's, COUGH).

"I was just minding my own business and looking for some food to eat, when all of a sudden, I bumped into some guy that jumped right into my path. He got angry at me, although I don't know why, and started attacking me. I got a few good punches in before he had me in a lock on the ground, he looked up for half a second. Then, looked back down and whispered in my ear that 'we will meet again' crap and then it felt like he just blew away in the wind and he was gone. I came here because I was badly injured and this was the nearest village, I also had no chakra left, so I couldn't heal myself. That's why I collapsed in front of the gate." Sakura said while finishing her story.

"How well can you heal?" Tsunade asked with curious eyes.

"Very well," Sakura stated.

"I'll have to test you Sakura. You okay with that?"

Sakura just nodded her head.

"Is that story _really_ true? _I_ know Itachi _never_ leaves _any _survivors." Sasuke asked rudely.

"Well Sasuke, if he doesn't leave any survivors than why are _you _still alive?" Sakura asked boldly.

"I get your point," he said grumpily.

'Saved myself there.' "Where are my clothes, Tsunade? These hospital gowns are annoying." Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Well………………You're clothes were kind of torn to shreds. So I got you some new ones. Ino will go shopping with you later for more clothes."

"Okay1 **OKAY BOYS GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sakura said in a booming, scary voice.

All the guys ran out of the room at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Tsunade, would you please step out too?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Okay darling," Tsunade also said sweetly,

When everyone was out of the room, Sakura walked over to her clothes and took off her gown, but not before checking the room with her Byagkun (is that how you spell it?) for peeking eyes. She had learned that only two years ago Itachi. Itachi also taught her how to activate the sharigan and use it and also how to shut it off, it wasn't very good though.

Sakura took the clothes and put them on quickly in case anyone was watching and also because she was self-conscious about her scars. Her outfit consisted of a white spaghetti-strapped tanktop and black cargo pants. She also wore black converse shoes (chuck tailors, whatever). She thought she looked **very hot** in this outfit.

When she walked out of the hospital room, Tsunade was waiting for her. " Let's get you checked out and then you can go meet the person you're going to live with."

"Alright1 When do I start training with my team?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You can start the day after tomorrow."

"But I wanted to train today _really _bad!"

"My decision is final Sakura." Tsunade said sternly.

"But—" She didn't say anything more after she saw the death glare in her eyes.

**END CHAPTER**

**Who's gonna be Sakura's roommate? Will Sasuke find out Sakura's secret? **

**Find out in the next chapter of_ The Massacre_**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanx for reading it! This time I will except flames, but I expect 10 reviews. **

**I might need a little help with this next chapter so if anybody has any ideas just put it in the review or e-mail me at Because of that I might not get ot update for a while. So, BE PATIENT PLEASE! Thanx!**

**Also I might be changing my name to Gaara+Aikoforever. So if you can't find my story under HeartofGod1020 it will be under Gaara+Aikoforever. Thanx!**

**PLEASE READ N REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

OK EVERYBODY. I'VE GOTTEN SOME KIND REMARKS ABOUT SAKURA BEING ABLE TO USE THE BAKUGUN (i think i probably spelled that wrong) AND SHARIGAN. THEY SAID ONLY PEOPLE IN THAT BLOODLINE COULD USE IT. I KNEW THAT BUT I JUST WANTED SAKURA TO BE ABLE TO DO THEM. BUT………… I GUESS I'LL JUST MAKE HER NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT. SNIFF SNIFF

**SEE HOW FAR I'LL GO TO MAKE READERS HAPPY!**

**ALSO!**

**I NEED SOME COUGH A LOT COUGH HELP ON MY STORY! **I CAN'T SEEM TO GET ANY IDEA ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT AND I NEED HELP, A LOT OF HELP! IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!! **DESPERATE FACE **THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL I HOPE I WON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT DOWN IF I DON'T GET ANY IDEAS……………..

**YOUR FAITHFUL AUTHOR**

**GaaraandAikoforever**


End file.
